Without Regrets or Hesitations
by Insane Megs
Summary: Akito is having secong thoughts about Tohru keeping the secret of the Sohma family. At Akito's wish, Hatori has begun to show up everywhere Tohru is so he can suppress her memories. The only problem is that Yuki and Kyo are always with her. Can he do it?
1. Introduction

Hey it's Insane Megs,

Here's a new story for you guys. I recent became obsessed with Fruits Basket so I've decided to write a fanfic! Enjoy!

-76-

_Introduction_

Tohru looked around the room. Hatori stood blocking the doorway. Akito stood next to him. "There's no where to run, Tohru Honda-san." Akito said softly. Hatori took a step towards her. As he advanced towards Tohru, Akito moved in front of the doorway. "There's no where to hide…" Akito gave her a cold dark laugh.

Hatori kept advancing towards her. "Just stay still. Don't make me hurt you, Honda-kun." Tohru backed into the very far corner of the room. "D-don't come any c-closer, Hatori-san!" Tohru crouch down. "Please, don't suppress my memories. They're all I have…" Tears began to fill her eyes. "You just can't…"

Hatori reached her and knelt down in front of her. Tohru sat there, helpless. She turned her face towards Hatori and lifted her head high. Tears streaming down her face, she closed her eyes. "I'm accepting my fate. If it will make Akito-san happy and keep Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun and the rest of the Sohma family's secret safe, then s-s-suppress them."

Tohru placed her hands on Hatori's knee and waited for the inevitable.

Hatori placed a hand on Tohru's face, covering her closed eyes. When he touched her face, memories and flashbacks came to him.

—Flashback—

Hatori walked down the snow cover street. "Hatori-san? Is that you?" Hatori turned to see who called him. "Honda-kun. I'm glad to see you." Tohru rested her hands on her knees and caught her breath. "It is so good to see you. Where are you off to?" "Oh, just talk in a little city air." Tohru smiled at him. As they began to walk, Tohru slipped on some ice. "Honda-kun!" Tohru fell into Hatori's arms.

—POOF—

Tohru sat up and noticed that Hatori had transformed. "Oh no! Hatori-san!" "Water..." Tohru looked confused. "Sea water or fresh water?" Hatori slipped off into sleep.

Twenty minutes later, Hatori woke up on a bench. "Oh, I see you're awake." Hatori shivered. "It's cold." Tohru redden from embarrassment. "That's because you're naked under your coat!" Hatori sat up. "I need to get dressed…" Tohru stood up. "Oh, I'll go get you something hot to drink. Does coffee sound ok?" "Coffee sounds great." Tohru marched off in search for coffee.

By the time she returned, Hatori was dressed and sitting down on the bench where he had lay. "Here's your coffee." Tohru handed the cup of coffee to Hatori. "Thanks." Hatori sipped the drink as Tohru sat down. Hatori thought to himself as he drank his coffee. "Hey, Honda-kun, what happens when the snow melts?" Tohru looked at him funny and confused. "Um…Water?" Hatori smiled. "No, it turns into spring." Tohru smiled back. "That it does…"

—End of Flashback—

Hatori hesitated for a moment. _This girl means so much to Yuki and Kyo. _Akito was getting impatient. "Hurry it up, Hatori!" Akito turned as she heard footsteps. "I'll handle them, finish with her now!" Akito left the doorway and head off into another direction. Hatori closed his eyes, putting his other hand to his head. _I don't want to do it, but I have to…_He put down his hand and looked at Tohru. "I'm sorry…Honda-kun."

—BANG!—

_CUT! Sorry people, this is a closed set. This is not where you are going to start the story from. _

-76-

Lolz! I hope you liked that little thing from me. You'll see what I have planned. But you'll have wait until I type up Chapter 1!


	2. Redo

Hey it's Insane Megs,

Hope you enjoy the Introduction. But of course we won't be getting to that scene in a while. Lolz. I'm so evil. Enjoy Chapter 1!

-76-

Chapter 1: Redo

_Sorry folks but you weren't supposed to be watching that scene until the last chapter. Let's start back a few months earlier._

-76-

Sweat beads fell from her face. She had been working so hard with college coming up soon. She has also been trying to break the curse, but somehow, she could find anything useful. Tohru looked at her watch. _My shift is over._ She got up and began to get ready to go home.

Five minutes later, she was walking towards the glass doors where a boy stood waiting for someone. Tohru ran out to meet this boy. "Yuki-kun! Have you stood here long?" Yuki looked up at Tohru. "Not at all, Honda-san." Tohru smiled and started to walk. "Let's go home." They both started walking down the dark street towards home.

-76-

A boy slouched over in pain. "HATORI!" the boy yelled. A man with short black hair came through the doorway and looked inside. "What is it, Akito-san?" Akito glared at Hatori. "I need to ask you of a favor." Hatori walked inside and sat down in front of Akito. "I want you to suppress Tohru Honda-san's memories. I don't like the idea of her knowing the Sohma family secret." Hatori looked surprised at this. "But Akito-san, you were fine with it two years ago. Why the sudden decision?" Akito glared at Hatori again. He grabbed Hatori's chin and held it close to his own face. "Because, my plans have changed. She has done nothing but cause me a headache. Now, suppress those memories or be punished." Hatori bowed. "As you wish…" He straightened up and left the room.

-76-

Tohru and Yuki made their way towards the house. As it loomed closer, something rustled in the bushes. Tohru looked to her right where the bush was. She walked closer to Yuki, frightened by the noise. Upon coming closer to the house she heard another rustle of leaves. She looked behind her and saw no one there. Yuki looked over at Tohru. "Are you alright, Honda-san?" Tohru looked over at Yuki. "Yes, I'm ok." She kept glancing over her shoulder just in case. Tohru reached for the door and let Yuki inside. As she began to walk in herself, someone or something popped out of the bushes and grabbed Tohru. "Aaahh!" Tohru screamed. The pursuer covered her mouth and started to walk off.

Yuki turned at Tohru's scream and ran back outside. "Honda-san!" He saw her kidnapper dragging her towards the forest. He ran after them, trying to catch up. He reached an opening where the two stood. "Let her go!" It was dark, he could see who had Tohru. He saw someone move and pull out something. _That's probably the attacker._ He saw something glint and looked in fear. He took a step towards the attacker and Tohru, but he just took a step back. _He won't be able to run with her…_ He readied himself to run at them.

Tohru was scared. _Why would someone want to kidnap me?_ Her hand touched something. _Hair? It's so long…_Tohru's eyes grew wide. _He's a she!_ Tohru thought this over. _ Who would want to attack me? Some girls at school…that's all I can think of…_ Tohru felt her attacker take a step back. _Is Yuki advancing towards her?_

Yuki took a step forward before he began running at the pair. The attacker panicked and tired to run with Tohru. Tohru wouldn't budge. Yuki caught up with them so easily and stopped in front of them. "Let her go!" Tohru bite the hand on her attacker. "Yuki-kun!" Yuki noticed Tohru and smirked. _Now I know who is who._ Yuki moved behind the attacker and kicked. But the attacker was quicker. He instead hit Tohru in the side. The attacker muffled her scream, making it look like it was her who was hurt. Yuki smiled and kick her in the shin.

Tohru's eyes watered with pain. _Why is Yuki kicking me?_ The attacker had discarded the knife but Tohru still couldn't move. She was in a lot of pain. Yuki saw that his kicks weren't having much effect on the attacker. He ran at them and punched her, what he thought was in the attacker's back, but he felt his hand into something flashy and frail. The attacker smiled and left go of her hold, letting Tohru falling into Yuki's fist, which had been already in her stomach. Yuki caught the person who fell and lifted her face to see who had attacked Tohru. Moving the hair aside, Yuki gasped in horror to see Tohru there. "Honda-san! Oh my goodness!" He flipped her on her back and looked at her more carefully. He noticed she had taken his blows. He looked up to find the real attacker gone. He looked down at Tohru again and began to cry. "What have I done?"

-76-

Oh no! Please review it! Don't worry, it'll be okay.

Insane Megs


	3. The Truth Hurts

Hey it's Insane Megs,

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know they've been kind of short, but this one might be a little longer. Enjoy!

-76-

Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts

Yuki fell to his knees. He felt guilt, pain, and sorrow all at the same time. He couldn't stand it anymore. "How could I do such a thing?"

-76-

Kyo and Shigure started to get worried. "Maybe we should go looking for her…" A coyote howled in the night. "There's been a fight…" Shigure stated. "One human down and one sitting down. The other ran deeper into the forest." Kyo looked at Shigure, "You better be telling the truth!" Kyo raced out of the house and headed towards the woods. "Haru-kun, mind watching the house while we're gone?" Haru looked over at Shigure. "Yes, Sensei." Shigure ran off and followed Kyo.

They both reached the opening where Yuki and Tohru were. Kyo ran up to the pair and looked surprised to find Yuki crying over Tohru's body. Kyo grabbed Yuki's collar and gave him a death glare. "What the hell happened to her, you damn rat!" He screamed in Yuki's face. Yuki wouldn't look at Kyo. "The attacker. He used Tohru as a shield. She took all my blows and…and…" Yuki couldn't stop crying. Kyo threw him down and knelt down to look at Tohru. "Shigure, Yuki, go get Haru. He can carry her." Kyo gave them evil glares. "NOW!"

Shigure and Yuki both ran back to the house to get Haru. Kyo knew that he couldn't pick her up. _If I tried, I would transform…_Tohru stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and blinks a couple of times. With her vision out of focus, she tried to make out who was looking over her. "Kyo…Kyo-kun?" She asked faintly. Kyo looked down at her. "Tohru! Are you ok?" Tohru smiled. "I'm fine. But where are we?" Kyo returned her smile. "We're in the forest. Remember, you and that rat were attacked?" Tohru nodded slowly. "Yes." Kyo glanced around and saw two figures heading their way. He stood in front of Tohru, just in case. But when he realized it was Yuki and Haru, he let his guard down.

Haru reached Kyo and Tohru quickly. "How is she?" "She just woke up." Kyo responded. "Ok, Tohru-kun? Can you hear me? I need you to get up, can you do that?" Tohru looked up at Haru. "Haru-kun? Is that you?" Haru knelt down. "Yes, now can you stand up?" Tohru nodded and began to sit up. Pain jolted throughout her body as she tried to use her stomach muscles to sit up. She instantly fell back down. Haru shook his head. "Yuki, help me out." Haru took Tohru's right hand while Yuki took her left. "On three, we pull up. One, two, three!" Haru and Yuki both pulled her up. Haru smiled at her. "Tohru-kun…" He lifted his hand to brush away some strands of hair. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her into his arms. Tohru stood there, but as he pulled her into a hug, he transformed.

—POOF—

Tohru fell onto Haru's back face first. Her stomach hit Haru's bone and she yelped in pain. "Are you alright, Tohru-kun?" asked Haru the ox. Tohru slowly lifted herself up. "Yeah…" With the help of Yuki and Kyo, they managed to place Tohru on Haru's back and they began to walk. "Yuki, Kyo, go on either side of her to make sure she doesn't fall." They both nodded and continued walking.

Once they were half way, Tohru started to sway. She began to fall towards Kyo, but Kyo's cat-like reflexes kicked in. "Oh no you don't!"

—POOF—

Kyo fell to the ground as Tohru sat upright. "Oh no! Kyo-kun! Come on up here." She reached out to him. Kyo looked annoyed, but climbed up onto Haru's back. "I can't believe you…" Tohru hugged him close. Yuki grabbed Kyo's clothing and quickly caught up with the group.

Haru looked up to see the house coming closer. "Almost there, Tohru-kun." Tohru looked dazed. "Uh huh…" Yuki looked at her cautiously. "Please hurry, Haru. She's going to black out again." Haru sped up a little bit, trying to get there faster. Yuki ran ahead to open the door and let Haru in.

Haru walked to the nearest room, which was Yuki's and stopped near the bed. Yuki helped Tohru onto the bed and laid her down. Shigure poked his head in. "I've already called Hatori-san. He's on his way." Yuki looked back at Shigure. "Thanks." Haru looked up at Yuki. "So, what now?" Kyo jumped down from Haru's back. Tohru closed her eyes. "Honda-san, you need to stay awake. For Hatori-san." She only nodded, but didn't open her eyes.

—POOF—

Haru changed back to normal looked around for his clothing. Yuki pointed out the door and towards the living room. "Oh great." Haru mumbled under his breath. He ran out the door and grabbed his clothing. Kyo returned to the room fully dressed. "Tohru-kun? Can you hear me?" He asked softly. Tohru only nodded once more. Kyo gave her a smile, but it quickly turned sour. "You damn rat! How could you do this to her! After all she's done for us, you do this!" Yuki looked up into Kyo's raging eyes. "It's not my fault, the attacker was quick enough to use Tohru as a shield!" Haru came back into the room and grabbed Yuki and Kyo's ears. "You two stop your bickering. Tohru-kun is the one we need to care about."

Hatori knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. Shigure quickly came to the door and opened it. "Where is she?" he asked, not waiting for a welcome. "In Yuki's room." Hatori took off his shoes and put on some slippers before walking into the house. He walked briskly towards Yuki's room and knocked on the door. Yuki looked towards the door and opened it. "Hatori-san." Hatori pushed passed Kyo, Yuki, and Haru and went straight to Tohru's side. He examined Tohru's wounds and felt around her stomach. "Alright, everyone clear out. I need to bandage in places you shouldn't see…" The boys cleared out of the room reluctantly, wanting to help out.

Hatori sighed and looked back at Tohru. "Tohru-kun, can you hear me?" Tohru opened her eyes. "Hatori-san?" "Yes, it is I. I'm going to have to bandage you up. I have to take off your shirt in order to do so. Are you ok with this?" Tohru looked up at Hatori in a daze. She nodded, closing her eyes once more. Hatori smiled as he began to slowly slip her shirt off, not wanting to damage her anymore. He took out some bandages and began to wrap her stomach.

Bandaging her legs and arms; Hatori wiped his sweaty brow and began to pack his tools up. He pulled the covers up to Tohru's chin so that he didn't have to put on her shirt. He picked up his bag and headed towards the door. He opened it and met and anxious Sohmas. "She'll be fine, she just needs rest and she'll heal." Hatori looked over at Shigure. "Who is staying with Tohru-kun tonight?" Yuki and Kyo stepped forward, "I am." They said in unison. Hatori turned towards Haru. "Are you staying here as well?" Haru shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I will. Will you tell everyone?" Hatori nodded and headed for the door. "I'll come back over tomorrow to check up on her. If she's out of bed, I'll kill her." He gave them a smile and put on his shoes. "Keep her from doing things around the house, ok?" Hatori give them a small smile before leaving entirely.

Haru looked over at Yuki and gave him a solemn look of pity. "It's ok, Yuki." Yuki managed to look up form Tohru's pain stricken face. "No, it isn't, I have to face it. Even if the truth hurts."

-76-

Hey everyone, I finally finished today! Hooray for me! R&R!

Insane Megs


	4. Loose Ends

Hey it's Insane Megs!

Sorry about the LONG wait. I've been grounded for the last… who knows how long. I have Chapter 3 here.

-76-

**Chapter 3: Loose Ends**

A knock came to the door. "Come in." A drawling voice spoke through the darkness. Light spilled through and a young woman with ling black hair walked through the door. "Akito." Her voice raspy but quiet.

"Ah, Rin! I have been expecting you. Report on the situation and mission?" Akito was sitting on the window seat looking directing at her. Rin kneeled down and placed her hands in her lap. "Report is good. Hatori plans to get close to her while she is hurt. So he says at least." She darted her eyes towards Akito. "Do you not trust Hatori, Rin?"

Rin just looked at him briefly. "The mission could have gone better. You should have let me kill her right then and there. Save you the trouble of letting Hatori do everything." Akito walked over to Rin. "You didn't answer my question. Do you not trust Hatori?" Rin looked away from him. "No. I don't." She turned her head towards Akito. His hand smacked into her cheek and she fell to the floor.

"Hatori is trustworthy. I command him. I control this family and you better start acting properly or I'll have Hastuharu take all the pain for you." Rin looked up at Akito in horror. "No, I'll behave. Don't worry. If you say Hatori is trustworthy, then I think he is too." Akito smiled. "That's better, now run off and play for a while. Your next mission won't be for a little bit. Rin stood and bowed as she walked out of the room.

-76-

A moan escaped Tohru's lips. _What's going on? Where am I?_ She opened her eyes and tried to focus. A bright light shined in her eyes and her arm instantly tried to block it. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light decease and noticed bandages on her arm. Her eyes grew wide and she began to take shorter breaths.

-76-

Yuki and Kyo sat at the table staring at the food on it. Shigure ate quietly along with Haru. "Yuki, you should eat." Haru put down his fork and push Yuki's plate towards him. Shigure nodded in agreement. "Kyo, you should eat as well, if you're going to train until midnight again." Kyo looked from his plate and stared out the window. "Not hungry." He stated. "Me too." Agreed Yuki.

Shigure just shook his head. _These two are going to get sick if they don't eat soon. They haven't eaten for two days now. Ever since Tohru fell asleep that night. Hatori should talk to them today when he comes. _Shigure remembered what Hatori had said.

**—Flashback—**

Hatori began towards the door. "Shigure, Tohru should be waking up soon. Maybe tomorrow, but don't tell Yuki or Kyo. I don't want them to get excited and have it not happen." Hatori walked through the doorway. "Oh, and my threat still stands."

**—End of Flashback—**

Shigure gazed over at Kyo as he sighed looking worried. A high-pitch scream filled the quiet house. Instantly, Yuki and Kyo were on their feet and running towards Tohru's room.

-76-

Tohru's scream had come from the worry of school. She quickly ran around her room and rummaged through her clothing. "I'm late!" Yuki and Kyo walked in as she pulled on a sock. "Tohru-kun!" called Kyo. Tohru looked up. "Why aren't you two at school?! I'm late as it is." Yuki gave her a small smile. "Honda-san. It's Saturday." Tohru blinked a couple of times. "Oh." She then pulled on her other sock. "Then I must clean!" She rushed past them despite the pain. She went into routine and began to pick up everyone's laundry.

Shigure tried to nicely tell Tohru to go back to bed but she protested. The she began to cook dinner and clean the kitchen. The dirty dishes in the sinks slowly began to shrink and the floor was sparkling. Yuki and Kyo watched her, admiring her strength. Shigure was glad to see her functioning and forgot about Hatori.

Tohru continued cleaning and laundry and by the time she finished everything, dinner was almost ready. There was a knock on the door and Shigure opened it to find Hatori standing there. "Oh…Hatori." Hatori sniffed the air. "Dinner? Shigure are you cooking?" Shigure shook his head. "Then is Kyo?" He shook his head again. "It smells as if there are multiple dishes. Hmmm… I might want to stay for dinner." "Your welcome too." Hatori slipped off his shoes and put on some slippers. "We'll eat after I check on Tohru. But I will see what smells so delectable."

Shigure's eyes widen. "Uh…how about you rest a bit. You look tired." Hatori eyed Shigure suspiciously. "Who or what are you hiding in there." Shigure gave him a cheesy smile. "Nothing, no one." Hatori walked past him and straight into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw who was making dinner. Tohru turned herself around and gave Hatori a smile. "Oh hello Hatori-san. You're just in time for dinner." She said cheerfully. From her facial expressions, you could tell she was in pain.

"TOHRU HONDA!" yelled Hatori. Tohru looked taken aback. "You go into that room and into bed RIGHT NOW!" Hatori's face was red. Tohru was confused. She had never seen Hatori this mad or hear him ever raise his voice. She dropped the wooden spoon immediately and walked to Yuki's room. Hatori walked out to where Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were. "I thought I made it clear that if she was out of bed, I'd kill her." Kyo started to get irritated. "She slept for two day." Hatori touched his hand to his temple. "She doesn't heal as fast as us. It takes a lot longer to be completely healed let alone without pain. She feels pain whenever she moves. Haven't you noticed her eyes red and pain in her smile?"

Yuki and Kyo just looked down at their hands and stayed quiet. "I expected more from you, Yuki and Shigure." Shigure stayed quiet as well. "Now I'm going to go explain what's happening now." Hatori stalked off and headed towards Yuki's room. The door was closed and Hatori knock on it. A small "come in" could be heard inside. Hatori reluctantly walked in and didn't look at Tohru's face.

Tohru was in the bed; her back turned away from the door. Hatori walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair where Tohru's head was. The covers were pulled to her chin and she was very still. "Tohru-kun?" Tohru stayed still and quiet. Hatori sighed aloud, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I don't usually raise my voice like that. It's just…people care about you, Tohru-kun. Too many people." He had whispered the last part too quietly.

Tohru turned herself around and looked up at Hatori. "I'm sorry. I really am. Can I make it up to you?" She looked at him with all honesty. Hatori smiled a little. "Just get better." He placed a hand on her forehead and remembered about Akito's wish. He shut his eyes and thought to himself. _ Should I? Now? Maybe I should wait…_ He shook his head and took his hand away from Tohru. _ I'm not going to tie up the loose ends yet…_


End file.
